looking_glassfandomcom-20200216-history
Jabberwocky (Once)
The Jabberwocky is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the ninth episode. She is portrayed by guest star Peta Sergeant. The Jabberwocky is based on the character of the same name from the novel Through the Looking-Glass. History Before Curse Via a very powerful magic in Wonderland, an ancient creature known as the Jabberwocky is imprisoned for a hundred years by the strength of five-hundred men. She has been described as being "more powerful than any army" and is incapable of being stopped once her sights are set on obtaining something. In her enclosure, she is pinned to the ceiling and held in place with the mystical vorpal blade. ("Nothing to Fear") After Curse The Jabberwocky is visited by the sorcerer Jafar since he desires her help in finding something in Wonderland. At first, she warns him about her ability to get inside his head. After deciding to assist Jafar in exchange for her own freedom, she directs him to the ceiling, and he pulls out the embedded vorpal blade in her body, which allows her to move freely. When she tries to take the weapon from him, he insists on holding onto it. Irked by his response, the Jabberwocky demonstrates her knowledge of Jafar's greatest fear—being drowned underwater by his father—and taunts him until he is frozen with fright. ("Nothing to Fear") Sent out by Jafar to locate a genie bottle, the Jabberwocky sleuths out information from a local resident in town of where he was last seen. She walks into an inn room; discovering the genie's last owner dead on the floor. Considering the girl died with her eyes open, the Jabberwocky gouges them out. After taking them to Jafar, he casts a spell to see the last person the eyes saw, revealing an image of the Red Queen. In the forest, the Jabberwocky finds the Red Queen, who stabs her with a sword, but the weapon has no effect. She terrorizes the woman with fear and eventually knocks her out cold before snatching the hidden genie bottle in the bushes. Once the Red Queen and the genie, Knave, are shackled down in the castle jail cell, Jafar commands the Jabberwocky to get inside their female prisoner's mind and force her to make the three wishes. As per his request, the Jabberwocky brings to light the Red Queen's greatest pains; being unloved by her mother, having lost Knave's affection and the empty hole in her chest from being without love. She manipulates the Red Queen into making two frivolous wishes; one for her crown and another for her jewels. Finally, Jabberwocky makes the Red Queen, now overcome with agony, use the third wish to ask her to "stop". Once this is accomplished, Knave returns to his bottle under Jafar's complete possession. ("Dirty Little Secrets") She looks on with mild interest as Jafar attempts, and repeatedly fails, to break the laws of magic with the three bottles, to which he brings out Knave; believing him responsible for the spell's failure. The Jabberwocky assists by trying to get a read on Knave's fears, though she cannot, leading Jafar to believe the Red Queen put a protection spell on the genie. While Jafar questions the Red Queen, the Jabberwocky grasps an answer from another person's presence nearby and forces him to stop the interrogation. She states that his spell didn't work since Knave is without a heart and reveals this tidbit came from someone else present in their vicinity. Though Jafar sends guards after Alice and Cyrus, who were hiding in the dungeon, they escape. Later on, she reenters the dungeon with Jafar after he procured Knave's heart and watches as it is shoved into the genie's chest. Following this, she also witnesses her partner-in-crime murder the Red Queen right in front of a grief-stricken Knave. ("Heart of the Matter") Growing impatient with Jafar's prolonged hold on the vorpal blade, she teases him with his latest fears concerning the person inside his serpent staff, Amara, who apparently refused to harm Cyrus. Jafar snaps back by pointing out her own fear of remaining his slave forever if she never regains the vorpal blade. Trying her luck elsewhere, she agrees to distract Jafar by bringing Cyrus into the castle as a "prisoner" while Alice and Knave secretly infiltrate the building. In doing so, the Jabberwocky hopes that Jafar will be pleased by her work and return the vorpal blade. Cyrus tells Jafar that his serpent staff is gone from Wonderland along with Alice and Cyrus, to which the Jabberwocky lies and confirms the authenticity of his words. Even after this, Jafar still refuses to give her what she wants. ("To Catch a Thief") Called upon by Jafar, who has just broken the laws of magic, she is asked to state what he fears the most. After checking him, the Jabberwocky senses he is now afraid of nothing. Jafar, satisfied with her response, comments that having no fears is what it means to have true power. As he unexpectedly advances on her, she backs away and then screams in agony when pinned to the dungeon wall with the vorpal blade. With her eyes glimmering with tears, she watches him leave and asks, in a faltering tone, what he will do with his amassed power. He casually remarks his intentions of doing whatever he desires, and then blows her a mocking kiss; extinguishing all the light in the dungeon. ("And They Lived...") Category:Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Once Upon a Time